Une belle arnaque
by Mystigry
Summary: Petit OS sur le RoLu. Rogue se rend compte un peu tard de ses sentiments pour une certaine tête blonde de Fairy Tail et en fait part à Sting, qui va tout mettre en place pour aider son ami, au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci.
**OS : Une belle arnaque**

oOo

Il sentait des mains douces caresser tendrement son torse, passant sur ses pectoraux avant de remonter jusqu' à ses cheveux noirs. Elle passa ses doigts fins dedans et entreprit de jouer avec. Elle se rapprocha de lui, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se laissait faire par cette magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle approcha ses lèvres pulpeuses de son oreille et lui murmura un « Je t'aime ». N'y tenant plus, il roula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur elle. Il l'observa un instant, ses beaux cheveux formaient comme une auréole autour de son visage parfait, et ses seins rebondis lui lançaient une invitation à la meilleure des perversions. Et ses mains, toujours dans ses cheveux qui le caressaient. Oui, il voulait cette femme. Sûr de lui, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Rogue Cheney, mage de Sabertooth, se réveilla en sursaut en sentant sa bouche contre son oreiller. Surpris, il se souvint de son rêve quelque peu… inapproprié et se mit à rougir violemment. Ne sachant plus quoi penser, se demandant pourquoi la jolie mage de Fairy Tail était apparut dans un rêve tel que celui-ci, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, Sting. Celui-ci était un expert en matière de femme et il ne doutait pas des rêves qu'il pouvait faire, en témoignaient les bruits que le blond faisait souvent pendant la nuit. Il saurait l'aider et lui dire ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Sting le sentit arriver avant que son jumeau ne passe sa porte. Ils s'observèrent un moment, l'un au pas de la porte, l'autre assis dans son lit. Et d'un seul coup Rogue baissa la tête et se remit à rougir.

-Eh bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? _demanda surpris Sting_.

-Je… J'ai fait un rêve.

Sting fronça les sourcils. Oui, un rêve et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait à faire là dedans ? Il observa le noir plus en détail et remarqua ses rougeurs, son regard fuyant et il comprit. Son frère n'avait jamais été un as en matière de fille, disant que ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas. Et à en juger par son état, ça devait être la première fois qu'il rêvait d'une fille, ou du moins d'une fille dans son lit. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

-Alors comme ça on pense à des scènes cochonnes ?

Rogue sursauta et lui lança un regard noir. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir le voir. Il tourna les talons pour partir mais l'autre continua, l'obligeant à se stopper.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue qui à faire tomber l'impassible Rogue dans la perversité ? A moins qu'il n'y en ait plusieurs….

-N-Non ! ….. Juste une.

Surpris, le blond se leva. Alors une fille avait vraiment fait chavirer le cœur de Rogue ? Intéressant, il se demandait quelle femme avait eu ce pouvoir. Peut-être la connaissait-il ? Et si elle était spéciale au point de briser le calme olympien de son camarade, peut-être pourrait-il lui aussi s'approcher de la mystérieuse inconnue ? Mais il ravisa cette pensée, il était un coureur de jupon, soit, mais il pouvait bien laisser une femme pour son frère, pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose. Et ça leur ferait au moins un sujet de discussion.

-Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

Rogue sembla hésiter à divulguer cette information.

\- Non, je ne te le dirais pas. Tu répandrais des rumeurs débiles.

-Mince, tu m'as percé à jour ! _Rigola le blond, et sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun nom du mage, il réfléchit à une autre solution_. Très bien alors je te propose un jeu. Je te pose des questions auxquels tu dois répondre par oui ou par non. Et interdiction de mentir.

Le noir acquiesça.

-C'est une fille ? Sûr ?

-Evidemment !

-Mmm… Ok. Elle est dans la guilde ?

-Non.

-C'est une mage ?

-Oui.

-Je la connais ?

-… Oui.

-Elle était au tournoi magique ?

-Oui.

-Elle a gagné des combats ?

-Non.

-Elle est blonde ?

-Oui.

-C'est Lucy ?

-Oui.

-…

Un gros silence tomba dans la pièce. Rogue se demandait pourquoi l'autre ne disait plus rien, puis sa dernière question lui revint. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Sting l'avait piégé et maintenant ce dernier se retenait de rire. Il rougit de plus belle et poussa un grognement de frustration. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant par moment.

-Alors comme ça Blondie te plaie ? C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, … et vachement bien formée ! T'as le coup d'œil dis donc ! Attention monsieur Rogue ne prend pas n'importe qui !

Le blond continua ses remarques, en expliquant qu'il aimait bien quand les seins de la blonde sautaient quand elle courrait, qu'il l'avait déjà vu se baisser au point de montrer sans le vouloir sa culotte en dentelle à qui le voulait, que ses rougeurs étaient craquantes quand il venait l'embêter, …

Rogue, en l'écoutant, fut quelque peu jaloux. Son frère semblait en savoir tellement sur elle ! Enfin, surtout au niveau physique. Il avait sans doute du poser son regard sur la mage de Fairy Tail, sans doute était-il intéressé par elle. Alors que lui venait juste de le remarquer : la constellationniste ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il se maudit d'être aussi lent à la détente.

Devant le désarroi de son ami, Sting se promit de l'aider à conquérir la belle Lucy. Chose qui risquait d'être compliquée : personne ne résiste au grand Sting Eucliff, mais qui avait déjà succombé au ténébreux Rogue Cheney ?

oOo

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, les dragons jumeaux franchirent les portes de Fairy Tail, accompagnés de Froch et Lector.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux et un silence de plomb était tombé dans la guilde qui quelques instants auparavant tremblait de toute part.

-Yo !

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, la lampe torche ?!

-On passait dans le coin et puis…Comment tu m'as appelé l'allumette ?!

Et voilà les deux hommes, front contre front, qui se lançaient des regards noirs. Et la guilde reprit son train train habituel, nullement gênée de voir les étrangers. Rogue soupira. Ces mages étaient tous cinglés et en leur présence il semblait que Sting devenait comme eux. Il resta sur le seuil tandis que les exceeds partaient rejoindre Carla, Happy et Lily.

-Rogue, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il se retourna pour voir la jolie barmaid, un sourire d'ange sur le visage. Il s'approcha et la gratifia d'un signe de tête.

-Un jus de fruit s'il te plait.

-Et un jus de fruit, un !

Après lui avoir donné son verre, elle s'approcha de lui, en prenant appui sur son coude posé sur le comptoir.

-Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce que vous faites vraiment là tous les quatre ?

-Sting m'a trainé ici, _soupira t-il_.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il connaissait la réputation de la mage et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle apprenne la raison de leur venu ici. Il se détourna et observa la scène devant lui, en laissant la blanche s'éloigner dans une petite moue de frustration.

Sting et Natsu avaient finis par se battre, entrainant avec eux un mage de glace, Grey se rappela t-il, son idole Gajil et quelques autres mages. Il sourit en les voyant se faire arrêter par une Erza en colère. Même Sting eu droit à une belle bosse. Voyant que le noir l'observait, il se dirigea vers lui avec toujours une main sur sa volumineuse bosse.

-Cette femme est une vraie terreur. Belle mais terrifiante. Je sais pas comment ils font pour supporter ça ! Ahah !

Visiblement le blond était heureux d'être ici.

-Bon, va falloir que j'aille parler avec le maitre. Tu m'attends ici ? Et t'en fais pas, ta blonde elle va arriver, _finit-il sur un clin d'œil en chuchotant_.

Il se rembrunit et baissa la tête vers son verre qui soudainement devenait très intéressant. Sting monta les escaliers et disparut dans le bureau du maitre. Il savait que si le maitre Makarov acceptait qu'ils restent quelque temps, il pourrait revoir la jeune femme et peut-être lui permettre de mieux le connaitre. Et qui sait ? Elle répondrait peut-être positivement à ses avances.

-Ah bonjour Lucy ! Tu arrives tard aujourd'hui, _lança Mirajane, faisant sortir Rogue de sa torpeur_.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonjour Mira. Ah oui… Loki a encore forcé sa porte et il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

-Aaaaah ! Je vois déjà tout un tas de petits Loki et de petites Lucy partouuut !

La blonde rigola et soupira devant l'imagination débordante de son amie.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Mira ! Loki n'est qu'un ami et tu le sais bien ! En plus c'est un esprit.

Rogue se permit de respirer de nouveau. Il avait suivi l'échange entre les deux femmes et quand il avait entendu que Lucy était avec un autre homme, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques secondes. Il regarda la blonde se diriger vers le bar. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, peu de gens remarquaient généralement sa présence. Ce n'est qu'une fois à sa hauteur qu'elle s'exclama, surprise :

-Rogue ? Rogue de Sabertooth ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle tourna un regard inquisiteur vers la barmaid devant le mutisme du jeune homme, qui lui répondit par un hochement d'épaule. Toujours surprise, elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Tellement lumineux. Rogue détourna vivement la tête, une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour tenter de dissimuler ses rougeurs. En la voyant comme ça, d'aussi prêt, le rêve qu'il avait fait d'elle et tous ceux qui avait suivis les jours d'après lui étaient revenus en mémoire, lui faisant monter le rouges aux joues.

Lucy poussa un soupir. Il était tellement difficile de discuter avec le mage, il était toujours distant et froid et ne parlait jamais. C'était dommage parce que Lucy le trouvait gentil, comparé à ce dragueur de Sting et il était plutôt mignon. Pendant les grands jeux magiques, il y a quelques mois, elle s'était même prise à contempler le ténébreux et mystérieux mage. Mais bon ! Visiblement il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Tant pis, elle s'en remettrait même si en ce moment elle ressentait une petite pique au niveau du cœur. Sur un hochement d'épaule et une petite mine déçue, elle entreprit donc de siroter joyeusement la boisson que Mirajane venait de lui apporter.

L'air déçu de Lucy et les rougeurs gênées de Rogue n'avaient pas échappés à une certaine mage, qui les observaient derrière son bar. Elle retint un rire machiavélique de franchir ses lèvres. Alors si les dragons jumeaux étaient ici, c'était pour elle. Pour Lucy. Et de toute évidence, il allait leur falloir un coup de main. Rogue semblait au moins sûr de ses sentiments mais difficile de les avouer quand on ne sait pas parler. Quand à Lucy, elle semblait apprécier le mage mais pas au point d'éprouver des sentiments. Voilà, elle allait commencer par ça. Une fois que la mage serait vraiment intéressée par le dragon, elle pousserait celui-ci à se déclarer et dans quelques mois des petits bambins l'appelleraient tata. Son plan était parfait. Par-fait !

En voyant la blanche jubiler, Rogue eut des frissons dans le dos. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle le regardait ainsi ? Elle aurait tout deviné ? Non, impossible. Mais le doute s'immisça en lui. Cette fois c'était sûr, il était cuit. Déjà que Sting avait commencé à lui donné des conseils sur comment approcher une fille, si la démone faiseuse de couple s'y mettait, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup.

Pour se soustraire au regard de la blanche, il se leva et se dirigea vers son idole : Gajil. Celui-ci l'invita à s'assoir à sa table et ils se mirent à discuter, puis à se battre. Quoi de plus normal entre dragons slayers ?

Sting revint enfin de son entrevu avec Makarov. Il sourit à son ami en levant le pouce. Le maitre de Fairy Tail avait accepté de les recevoir pendant quelques temps, soi disant pour apprendre de leurs ainés. La belle excuse.

Le vieux maitre de guilde était ensuite descendu pour prévenir ses enfants de sa décision. Celle-ci fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie, des rires et les rugissements de Natsu qui s'enflammait.

Il ne comprendrait jamais cette guilde. Ils avaient été cruels envers eux au tournoi magique et avaient fait des choses impardonnables. Et pourtant, ils leur avaient pardonnés. Et les deux guildes entretenaient maintenant de bonnes relations.

oOo

oOo

Rogue soupira. Voilà une semaine déjà qu'ils étaient arrivés à Fairy Tail. Sting avait clairement expliqué la situation à Mirajane qui l'avait menacé, et ces deux là avaient décidés de s'allier pour l'« aider ». Il s'en serrait bien passé. Il avait tenté pas loin de 8 approches mais elles se soldaient toutes par un échec.

Sting l'avait obligé à porter des vêtements plus moulants et plus ouverts, laissant apparaitre les muscles de ses bras et ses abdos, un peu comme lui. Quand il était entré dans la guilde, tout le monde avait rigolé, Natsu s'était roulé par terre en tapant du point, hilare pendant que la belle Lucy explosée d'un joli rire cristallin et avait demandé pourquoi il avait cosplayé Sting. Honteux, il était partit. S'en suivit d'innombrables autres tentatives infructueuses où il se retrouvait à chaque dans une situation gênante voir honteuse.

Puis Mirajane eu la brillante idée de l'enfermer, lui et Lucy, dans un placard (oui, un placard…). En sentant la blonde si proche de lui, son corps avait réagit tout seul et elle avait sentit son anatomie collée contre elle, réagir et se durcir. Elle s'était mise à hurler de peur, de gêne et voyant que personne ne viendrait l'aider, elle avait lancé l'un de ses fameux « Lucy kick » avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'expliquer. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle le traitait de pervers, il citait « pire que Sting ». Incroyable. Il était passé de calme et impénétrable à « pire que Sting ». Une horreur et une honte sans pareille s'empara de lui, alors qu'il s'affaissait sur son siège. Tout le monde le regardait, un sourire en coin. Evidemment, avec les récents événements, ils avaient tous finit par comprendre. Ils avaient un peu pitié du dragon des ténèbres qui semblait entrainé contre sa volonté dans les plans impossibles de Mirajane et Sting, qui semblaient d'ailleurs bien s'amuser de la situation (bande de sadiques !).

Rogue sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit Gajil s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Tu sais gamin, si tu veux vraiment plaire à Bunny Girl, suffit juste d'être toi-même. Va lui parler et explique toi clairement. Elle comprendra et au moins tu seras fixé. C'est quelqu'un de bien, elle sera capable de te pardonner les erreurs des deux démons si tu lui montres tes vrais sentiments.

Sur ses mots, l'homme de fer repartit comme il était venu. Rogue fut étonné que son idole, si turbulent, puisse aussi être si sage et de bons conseils. Conseils qu'il décida de suivre. Il allait falloir qu'il parle. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrai discution avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sting et n'aimait pas les grands dialogues. Mais il ferait un effort, même s'il doutait un peu du résultat.

oOo

Le lendemain, il attendit, déterminé, que la blonde arrive. Celle-ci tardait et pour se distraire il écouta les conversations des mages présents.

-C'est vrai Luxus ? Gajil lui a vraiment dit ça ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! _grogna le blond._

-Ok alors je pari 2 tonneaux de saké qu'il se prend un râteau !

-Et moi je t'en offre 4 s'il se dégonfle au moment de lui parler !

-Juvia pari 50 000 jewels qu'il se déclarera aujourd'hui et que Lucy-san dira oui! C'est la force de l'amour !

-Je te suis Makao ! Ce gamin a pas la trempe de se déclarer à cette furie de Lucie, ça se voit tout de suite.

-Lu-chan n'est pas si méchante Wakaba… Mais je pari 1000 jewels qu'elle le repoussera, gentiment.

La discution continua ainsi pendant un bon moment. Super. Ils étaient tous au courant de sa situation. Visiblement Luxus avait tendu l'oreille hier et s'était empressé de le rapporter à ses camarades. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner de l'argent, ou bien en perdre, lors de stupides paris. Il compta ceux qui pensaient qu'il allait réussir à lui parler. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, beaucoup pensé qu'il finirait par s'enfuir. Et au final, il avait fini par y penser aussi. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Ceux qui pensaient que Lucy répondrait positivement à sa demande… eh bien il n'y avait que Juvia. Même Sting et Mirajane semblaient sceptique, c'était peu dire si même l'entremetteuse la plus célèbre déclarait qu'il était une cause perdue. Il remercia intérieurement la mage d'eau devant la détermination qu'elle mettait pour prouver qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait même monté son pari à la coquette somme de 150 000 jewels. De quoi en faire saliver plus d'un, et les paris se firent encore plus nombreux, bien sûr contre lui.

Quand enfin la blonde se présenta à la guilde, elle se raidit devant les regards insistants que lui lançaient ses amis.

-Q-Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Plusieurs mages s'approchèrent d'elle avec un sourire malicieux et la poussèrent de là où elle venait. Une fois dehors, elle vit que Rogue était sortit lui aussi. Ah. Super. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle se doutait même que ses abrutit d'amis avaient dû faire des paris sur elle. Elle soupira.

-Si tu veux parler, on ferait mieux d'aller dans un endroit plus calme.

Se faisant, elle fixa l'entrebâillure de la porte pour y déceler des paires d'yeux indiscrets. Un nouveau soupir. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, suivit de prés par un Rogue heureux d'avoir franchit la « première étape ». Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ils entendirent tout de même un « ceux qui ont pariés qu'il ne la suivrait même pas ont perdu ! Envoyez le fric et le saké ! ».

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un parc où se baladaient quelques couples. Rogue se demanda si c'était aussi l'image qu'ils renvoyaient tous les deux. Soudain elle se stoppa net et se retourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, la tête légèrement penchée.

-Alors ?

Mince. Maintenant qu'il était là devant elle, et qu'il devait parler, il n'y arrivait plus. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, aucuns sons de sortait. Il avait intérêt à se reprendre où elle le prendrait bientôt pour un poisson à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans arrêt en rougissant.

-Euh… Mm. Eh bien… J-Je…

Super. Il avait réussi à dire « je »…. maintenant il allait falloir qu'il accélère un peu la cadence.

Devant son évidente gêne, Lucy le prit un peu en pitié et l'aida.

-Tu ?

-Je-Je voulais te dire…

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? _demanda t- elle doucement_.

Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui apprenait à parler, aidé par sa maitresse. Il souffla un grand coup, se vida l'esprit, calma sa respiration, ferma les yeux et se lança.

-E-En fait…. Voilà, quand je t'ai vu au grand tournoi magique pour la première fois, j'ai pensé que tu étais une fille frivole, juste une aguicheuse et que t'étais pas différente des filles que Sting ramenait pour s'amuser. Et puis je t'ai vu te battre pour tes amis, pour ta guilde, je t'ai vu rougir, je t'ai vu te mettre en colère, je t'ai vu heureuse et plus je te regardais et plus j'avais envie de te voir, de te connaitre, d'avoir accès, moi aussi, à tous ces sourires que tu réservais à tes amis. Tu n'es pas du tout la fille que j'imaginais. Et… Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Mais au début, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Il y a quelques temps j'ai fait un rêve où tu étais là et j'ai compris mais c'était un rêve où euh… enfin pas un rêve malsain... si un peu … mais non c'est pas ça…. je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qui de toute façon ne voulait plus rien dire. Il sentit des bras se serrer autour de sa taille. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit une chevelure blonde, puis deux yeux chocolats pétillants, légèrement embués de larmes. Il l'avait faite pleurer. Quel imbécile.

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais… _murmura la mage aux clés_.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, ayant dit suffisamment de mots pour les deux ans à venir. Lucy se recula et lui sourit.

-Merci. Ca me fait plaisir. En fait, je pensais que tu ne m'appréciais pas, et puis tu es devenu bizarre…

-Mirajane et Sting, _murmura t-il._

-Ahah, je vois ! Je comprends mieux maintenant !

Elle continua à rigoler sous le regard imperturbable du jeune homme, qui était tout de même inquiet de la réponse de la mage. Elle riait et l'avait remercié en rougissant. Pouvait-il interpréter qu'il avait une chance ? Puis une phrase de la petite Levy lui revint en tête « Lu-chan n'est pas si méchante Wakaba… Mais je pari 1000 jewels qu'elle le repoussera, gentiment. ». Elle était en train de préparer le terrain pour lui dire non. Il sentit les larmes poindre, chose qui l'étonna, il s'était finalement vraiment attaché à cette femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment au final. Pour ne pas perdre plus la face, il décida de partir. Mais alors qu'il s'engageait sur le chemin du retour, une petite main le retint et le força à se retourner. Quel ne fut sa surprise quand il sentit des lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes. Il prit la mage dans ses bras et répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Lucy enfuit son visage rouge de gène dans le cou de son mage.

-je t'aime aussi, Rogue. _Murmura t- elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre_.

Ce fut une véritable explosion de joie. Elle l'aimait. Ses sentiments lui étaient parvenus. Il était si heureux qu'il s'autorisa à émettre un petit rire. Sa blonde le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu devrais rire plus souvent. Le rire te va tellement bien… et j'aime ça, _déclara t- elle avant de revenir se blottir contre lui._

Si elle aimait alors oui, il était prêt à quitter son masque imperturbable pour ses beaux yeux.

-Lucy… Je t'aime.

La mage sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Rogue songea qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre et Juvia la plus riche de la guilde.

Et en effet, quand ils rentrèrent à la guilde un peu après, en se tenant par la main, Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de s'évanouir en délirant à propos d'enfants qui l'appelaient tata et qui courraient à travers toute la guilde.

Tous les regardaient avec étonnement, puis enfin acclamèrent de joie le nouveau couple devant les rougissements de ceux-ci. Jusqu' à ce qu'ils entendent Juvia.

-Kyaa ! Je savais que Lucy-san aimait Rogue-san ! C'est tellement beau ! Maintenant il faut que Grey-sama avoue son amour pour Juvia ! Kyaa ! En plus, maintenant Juvia est riiiche !

Douche froide pour tous les mages qui avaient pariés contre la bleue. Tout leur argent, et saké, envolé !

-Tu… Tu savais Juvia ? _demanda Grey à Juvia qui récoltait sa récompense_.

C'est Lucy qui lui répondit en rigolant.

-Bien sûr qu'elle savait. On en avait parlé il y a quelques jours.

Douche froide de nouveau.

-Co-Comment ça, tu lui en as parlé ? Et nous alors ?

-Si je vous l'aviez dit, vous seriez allez raconter n'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est Juvia qui a compris et qui est venu m'en parler, je lui ai juste répondu quand elle me l'a demandé.

On put voir quelques âmes quitter des corps, pendant qu'ils se faisaient dévaliser par Juvia, qui semblait apprécier l'argent tout autant que Grey (-Nami sort de ce corps !-). C'était l'arnaque du siècle.

Lucy rigola et se tourna vers Rogue. Son Rogue. Sa Lucy. Et ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux attendris de la guilde. On entendit vaguement un « Eh Bondie, t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas essayer avec moi ? », qui fut rapidement maitriser par une Erza en larme, heureuse pour son amie.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteure :** _

_Sincèrement, je suis assez déçue de cet OS et j'ai vraiment hésité à le poster... :/ Les persos sont un peu OOC et ça va trop vite d'après moi mais je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux, désolée..._

 _Bon, j'ai quand même apprécié le petit passage de pari et la fin avec Juvia._

 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, peut-être que je pourrais le réécrire avec vos remarques et avis :)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


End file.
